


The Not Exactly Late Night Show With Niall Horan

by WhyHelloThere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, famous!zayn, sort of, uni!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyHelloThere/pseuds/WhyHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall forgets to book a guest artist for his radio show, Harry sets him up with a friend of a friend. Things just go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not Exactly Late Night Show With Niall Horan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groundopenwide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/gifts).



> I'm so sorry about whatever grammatical errors are in here. This is completely unbetaed.

When his flat mate came knocking on his door at ass o’clock in the morning, Niall wasn’t really feeling obliged to acknowledge him. Still, when the pounding continued he forced himself to get up to answer it.  
Opening the door, Niall sighed, “You do realize that you’re the only person awake in London right now, right?”  
Harry ignored him, pushing past and collapsing on his friend’s bed, “Don’t exaggerate Niall. It’s well past noon.”  
“What do you want?” Niall grumbled heading out to their kitchen to find himself some coffee knowing Harry wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep.  
“So you know how your show’s on tonight?”  
Niall bit back a retort. Of course he knew his show was on tonight. He’d only been a radio host at the university’s station for what four years now?  
“And you know how you don’t have a guest for this week?”  
Fuck. Niall had forgotten about that. Liam was going to kick his ass for not thinking ahead. He barely had the set list ready.  
Niall looked up at Harry to see one his famous grins spreading across his face, “If you’re just going to make fun of me…” He started.  
Harry’s grin grew even bigger.  
“Tell me,” Niall commanded, glaring at his friend.  
Harry held off for another second then broke, “I found you a special guest,”  
“Who?” Niall asked anxiously, “It better not be Lou. The last time I had him on the show-“  
“I know, I know. He told the whole campus-“  
“I know what he told the whole campus. Now who is it?”  
Harry’s grin returned, “Secret,”  
“Harry. Edward. Styles. If you don’t tell me-“  
Before he was even finished, Harry was out the door and running down their apartment building’s hall.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Niall checked the time on his phone: 6:49. Eleven minutes till his show started. Eleven minutes til he went on air. And Harry’s special guest still wasn’t here. Not to mention he still didn’t even know who it was.  
He looked down at his set list one more time. Everything would be good if only this special guest would show up.  
6:53 He ran a nervous hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves. If Harry said this guy would come, he would.  
7:00 Nothing. His special guest was a no show. Sighing, he turned his head set on and got ready for a long hour.  
Only two songs in and Niall had already figured out how he wanted to murder Harry (preferably strangling him with his bare hands), when he’d do it (the second he saw him), and had begun to plan where to hide the body, when the door to the recording room opened.  
Thankful his mic was already muted, Niall turned around to have a few choice words with whoever had broken the number one rule of the studio: never, ever, walk in when someone else is on air, only to be left trying to breathe. A man about his age stood in the doorway. His hair was dark as was his skin, but his eyes seemed as if they were radiating the sun’s glow.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Niall managed to say after he recovered. Looking back it probably wasn’t exactly the best first impression, but at the time he didn’t really care. He was pissed off already as it was.  
“Um...” The stranger started, “Are you Niall Horan?”  
“The one and only,” Niall glared. Who didn’t this person think he was? So what if he was probably the most beautiful person Niall had ever seen with his perfect hair and flawless skin. No to mention those eyes.  
The man seemed to sag in relief, “I’m so sorry I’m late,” He apologized, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
Niall stared at him for a second before everything clicked. This was Harry’s special guest. “Sit there,” He pointed to the chair next to him.  
The man sat, “I’m Zayn. Zayn Malik,” He told Niall despite not being asked.  
Before he could start his tirade on how rude it was to show up late to things like this, he noticed the last notes of the song beginning to play and cursed under his breath. He tossed a pair of headphones over to Zayn and turned his mic back on.  
“Welcome back London to another episode of “The Not Exactly Late Night Show” with today’s special guest: Zayn Malik. Zayn why don’t you tell everyone what it is that you do?” Niall smiled to himself. That should show him not to show up late to an interview and expect to be briefed on what questions to expect.  
“Hello everybody, as you probably know I’m the lead singer of One Direction. We’ve just finished up our first leg of our current tour in Europe and will be headed over to America for the second,”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Ni?” Liam poked his head into the room. Niall looked up, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Me and the lads are heading down to the pub. You coming with?”  
Niall nodded, “Yeah, I’ll meet you there,”  
Smiling, Liam ducked back out of the room, leave Niall alone with Zayn again.  
“So…” Niall started awkwardly, “Do you have any plans for tonight?”  
Zayn smiled, “Nothing important,”  
“Do you want to, you know, come with me?” Niall asked blushing. Why was he blushing??? Zayn was definitely going to pick up on his little crush that had somehow developed during the one hour they’d known each other.  
“Who could say no to someone as cute as you?”  
Niall was fairly certain he had died and gone to heaven.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Lucky Duck Bar and Grill was even louder and rowdier than usual. People were squeezed into every available space and then some. Pushing through the crowd, Niall made his way back to the booth him and the lads usual occupied. And like always there they were drinking and waiting for him.  
Liam stood up as soon as he saw him, “Speak of the devil,”  
The table laughed in a way that if it were anyone else it would have made Niall uncomfortable, but instead he joined in the laughter as well.  
“Guys, I want you to meet Zayn. Zayn these assholes here are my friends,” Niall gestured to the group in front of him who were all giving him strange looks.  
Louis spoke up almost immediately, “I know being a frat boy makes you lose a few brain cells mate, but hallucinating? That’s a new one.”  
Niall glanced at Zayn for support, only to find empty space. Frantically, he looked around the room trying to spot that dark hair. How hard is it, Niall thought to himself, to lose a fucking god in a pub.  
He tried standing on his tip-toes and was about to give up when he spotted the other man. He let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in seconds later. A woman, slightly older than both of them, had approached Zayn and seemed to be flirting with him by the way her hand rested on his arm. Zayn looked uncomfortable even from this distance and Niall felt a wave of anger flare up. Who did this woman think she was trying to hit on his man? Logically, Niall knew it wasn’t really his place to claim Zayn as his own seeing as they’d met just over an hour ago, but Niall wasn’t really thinking logically right now. And before he knew what he was doing, Niall found himself heading to the other side of the room.  
“Excuse me,” Niall said as politely as he could while he plucked the woman’s arm off Zayn, “But this one’s taken,” He wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist in a way that said “Back off he’s mine,”  
Zayn seemed much more relaxed with Niall next to him, that Niall began to wonder if he had made this whole situation up. What if Zayn had wanted the woman to flirt with him?  
“Sorry babe,” He said trying to play the over protective boyfriend, “I didn’t mean to leave you alone over here,” And Niall meant it. If he’d had his way, Zayn would have never left his side. Ever.  
Zayn smiled and Niall’s heart skipped a beat. Please, he thought to himself, please let him smile at me forever.  
“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re here now,” Zayn leaned to whisper in his ear.  
All the blood seem to rush down to his groin with how close Zayn was to him. And how warm his breath was on his ear. And how- Niall shook his head. Not here, he scolded himself, how bad would he look if he started sporting a semi now.  
Niall looked up to find that the woman still hadn’t left yet. What was it going to take to get her to leave? Niall ran a list of ideas through his head. After crossing off the all the particularly brutal ones, he was left with just one. He only hoped Zayn wouldn’t hate him after this.  
Moving quickly, Niall turned his head and pushed forward. His lips met Zayn’s and he had a hard time not letting a moan escape. He flicked his tongue against the other man’s lips, begging entrance and Zayn wasted no time opening up. He pushed his tongue into Niall’s mouth, asserting a sort of dominance over him. Niall didn’t really mind either way. With the way things were going the only thing he was going to mind was if Zayn stopped. Which of course he did only seconds later.  
“What-“ Zayn started to ask before Niall cut him off.  
“Trust me,” Niall whispered back and reconnected their lips. Zayn didn’t question him and eagerly pushed back. Checking out of the corner of his eye, Niall saw the woman grimace and dart off to rejoin the crowd. This time it was Niall who broke off this kiss, “Your problem is taken care of,” he laughed.  
Zayn grinned, “But now it seems you’ve got a problem yourself,” He looked a Niall’s crotch suggestively.  
Niall followed his gaze. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The boner he’d been repressing had returned full force and was leaving little to the imagination.  
He tried to cover it up with a joke, “Unless you’re suggesting to take care of it…”’  
Zayn leaned in so that their bodies were almost touching, “What if I was?”  
The air caught in Niall’s throat and he almost choked, “Then I’d tell to hurry up and get to it,”  
“Too bad I’m not into voyeurism,” Zayn smirked.  
“Bathroom,” was all Niall could manage to say and started to drag him in that direction.  
Laughing, Zayn followed, but as soon as they were in the stall alone he sunk to his knees.  
He unzipped Niall’s jeans with ease and yanked them down. Niall’s breath hitched. Everything was happening so fast.  
Zayn moved his head in and started mouthing at his boxers, teasing him.  
“Zayn,” He found himself saying breathily, “Stop. Teasing me,”  
The brunette smiled up at him, but made no move to remove the piece of fabric separating his mouth from Niall.  
“Please,” Niall groaned. He felt like his seventeen year old virgin self again without any self-control.  
Zayn didn’t even bother to respond with anything except, finally pulling Niall’s boxers down, letting his cock spring loose. Too slowly for the blonde, Zayn lowered his mouth and began sucking.  
Niall let out a moan before he caught himself. The last thing he wanted right now was to be interrupted by suspicious bar patrons. He bit down on his lip as Zayn moved his tongue in a way that could only be described as heavenly.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"My flat, yeah?" Zayn asked once they had both gotten their breath back.  
Niall nodded. There was no way he was going to turn down an invitation to continue what they'd already started.  
Smiling, Zayn stood up and grabbed Niall's hand. Together they exited the bathroom and headed for the exit. Niall's heart almost stopped when he caught a glimpse of Harry heading in their direction. He quickened his pace, nearly dragging Zayn behind him. If Zayn noticed their mutual friend, he didn't say anything about it.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The car ride was so full of sexual tension, Niall wasn’t sure he was going to able to withstand it. He was more worried about Zayn though. Driving with a boner wasn’t exactly easy.  
Both of them were relieved when they finally reached Zayn’s flat and they couldn’t take each other’s clothes off quick enough. Niall was sure he hear a thunk of a phone hitting the floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
Clothes were thrown carelessly and shows were chucked in different directions. Despite the difficulty they managed to stay connect throughout this entire process in some way. Like how Zayn was currently sucking on Niall’s neck and Niall wasn’t particularly eager to have him stop.  
With luck and a lot of pit stops, they finally made it to Zayn’s bedroom.  
Niall pushed Zayn down into the mattress, “I think I need to return the favor from earlier,”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Niall rolled over on to his side to glance at his alarm clock. Instead he found a head of dark hair merely centimeters away. He breathed in the smell of cigarettes and sex as the last night's events came flashing back.  
He closed his eyes and tried to think of possible escape plans. He was never good with morning afters. He could try to slip out now and avoid the awkwardness. But he didn't have a ride back to his dorm. And who knew where his phone was.  
He'd just began to give on the idea of escape when the body next to him let out a groan and rolled over to face him.  
"G'morning," Zayn smiled sleepily at him.  
Niall felt all his fears of things being awkward between them now slip away.  
Zayn rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the last remnants of sleep. And Niall couldn't resist him like this. All relaxed and no barriers. Leaning in he planted a quick kiss on the other man's lips, "Good morning,"  
Zayn's smile grew even bigger, "Pancakes?" He asked.  
Niall gave him another peck, "Of course,"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Pancakes turned out to be another hour later as neither of them wanted to get out of bed and then proceeded to have a sleepy make out session that quickly escalated to something more.  
But as Niall's mother always said, "The longer you wait for something the better it tastes," And Zayn's pancakes couldn't have been better. Niall made sure to let him know too. After every bite he gave Zayn a syrupy, but appreciative kiss.  
"You should make me breakfast every day," Niall joked before he realized what that would mean.  
Zayn only laughed though, "You'd like that wouldn't you,"  
Several pancakes and one midmorning hand job later the two finally finished breakfast. Niall reluctantly mentioned that he needed to be headed back to his dorm and Zayn offered to drive.  
Neither of them noticed the van following them or the man inside taking pictures as Niall gave Zayn a good bye kiss and hopped out of the car.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When Harry came knocking at his door the next morning, Niall couldn't muster up the energy to tell him to fuck off. He hadn't slept much that night, his mind too full of thoughts of Zayn. Despite his promise to text him, Niall hadn't heard as much as a word from the other man and was anxious about whether he even would.  
Letting himself into Niall's room, Harry plopped on to the bed next to him. His long legs sprawled across the sheets taking up entirely too much room in Niall's opinion.  
He rolled so that his back was facing Harry and finally gathered up enough energy to tell him to, "Fuck off,"  
Niall could sense Harry smiling behind him.  
"Well I guess I'll go and leave. With my information about Zayn," Harry started to get up.  
Niall turned over attempting to glare, but it wasn't really working with the way his eyes lit up at the mention of Zayn, "Spill,"  
Harry's grin seemed to split his face, "I don't think I will,"  
"Harry. Edward. Styles. I swear to fucking-"  
"Fine, Fine," Harry held his hands in surrender, "You'll want to see it for yourself,"  
He pulled out a magazine from god knows where and shoved it in Niall's face. The front page of the Sun showed Zayn and Niall making out in Zayn's car with the caption, "ZAYN MALIK'S SECRET LOVER". Niall had to inwardly cringe, but flipped to the listed page to read the article anyways.  
It didn't get much better. Although most of it was speculation, the picture said everything. It put Zayn in a horrible light and Niall's stomach twisted with guilt. He should have been more careful. How could he have not noticed the flashing of a camera?  
He fumbled around trying to find his phone. He needed to call Zayn right now. And apologize. Find out what to do next. See if he was okay.  
Harry handed him his phone and stood up to leave. Niall shot him a grateful look then turned his attention back to the problem at hand. He scrolled down through his contacts accidently scrolling past Zayn twice in his hurry.  
The phone rang twice before someone answered it. Someone who was definitally not Zayn. Niall hung up immediately.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Zayn stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist, "Who was that?"  
Louis grinned, "I don't know. You tell me who 'Irish followed by three hearts’ is?"  
"You know very well who would be ‘Irish followed by three hearts’ is, Lou. What'd he say?"  
"Nothing. He hung up as soon as I answered it," Louis shook his head, "Speaking off Niall though, here's what to do with the whole ‘you two making out on the cover of the Sun’ situation. The article is dragging you because they think he's part of your long string of lovers. But he isn't, right?"  
Zayn flushed, "Lou-"  
"Zayn, don't lie to me. You owe me too much to lie to my face about this," Louis cut him off with a serious look.  
"Yeah. If he even wants to talk to me after that," Zayn mumbled the last part to himself.  
"So here's what you do. You call Niall. You ask him on a date. Somewhere not too public. Not too private. Like a restaurant or something. Somewhere where the paps can take pictures of you," Louis explained.  
Zayn look at Louis confused, "Why? I thought we were trying to avoid the paps?"  
"We want to show them you're interested in having a long term relationship with someone. Would you take a one night stand out to dinner? Probably not,"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Niall sighed. He tried rolling on to his back. Nope. He’d already caught up on all of his shows, finished all of his homework for once, and planed out all of his next show, guest artist included. And Niall still hadn’t worked up the nerve to call Zayn again.  
And who was that guy who answered anyways? Was it his boyfriend? Was Niall just a one night stand? What if it was the mafia? Could they have kidnapped Zayn? Niall wanted to pull out his hair. This is why it wasn’t a good idea to leave him alone to mope. If he didn’t hear from Zayn in the next couple minutes, he was going to scream.  
With the way his heart started beating when his phone started blaring ‘Baby’ Niall knew he was in trouble.  
“‘Ello?" Niall answered cautiously. After all it had been days since Niall had heard anything from Zayn.  
“Hey it’s me,” Niall couldn’t help but think to himself that yes I know, I have caller ID, “I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow night?” Zayn continued.  
Niall nodded before remembering Zayn couldn't see him, "Yeah sure, what time?"  
"Six. I'll pick you up," Zayn smiled to himself. This was working out better than he'd hoped for.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Niall his face behind his menu. Every time he looked at Zayn he thought about everything they did the last time they'd seen each other and he now had a permanent blush tattooed on to his face.  
"Do you two know what you'll be having?" The waiter asked after he had refilled their waters.  
Zayn glanced at Niall, "I am, I don't know if-"  
"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo," Niall cut him off.  
"I'll have the same, thank you," Zayn smiled at the waiter.  
Niall felt a flash of jealousy when he saw the waiter blushing back. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and covered Zayn's hand with his own.  
If Zayn was shocked he didn't show it.  
The last time they'd seen each other it had been so relaxed. And now. Now it was just awkward.  
"Niall look," Zayn started looking less confident than he had all night, "I just wanted to apologize about the other night,"  
"I should be the one apologizing! I should have been more careful," Niall insisted.  
"No. No. It was my fault. How could you have known there would be paps there?"  
"Neither could you,"  
"Look, let’s just move on. I don't want to ruin this date with you when I haven't seen you in so long," Zayn smiled a professional looking smile as if to convince Niall. But he didn't need to convince Niall. Niall would believe anything he'd say in a heartbeat.  
"I just wanted to let you know," Zayn continued, "Since I'm leaving on tour again soon,"  
Right. Zayn was leaving on tour again. Leaving Europe entirely. Where Niall really wouldn't be able to reach him then.  
Despite physically feeling his heart drop out from underneath him, Niall put on a smile. He'd have plenty of time to sulk later.  
Before either of the men could say anything more, the waiter brought out their food.  
"Enjoy," He said winking at Zayn.  
Niall wanted to punch someone.  
He got his revenge after the main course.  
"Excuse me, waiter?" Niall called out catching their waiter's attention, "My boyfriend would like to know what sorts of desserts you're offering tonight,"  
The look of shock on his face left Niall smiling the entire ride back.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Niall licked the spot on Zayn's neck again before he began sucking on it. Claiming it. Marking it as his. Marking Zayn as his. Niall wanted the whole world to know that this one here was his. No matter how far apart they were. He hoped the mark would take a long, long, time to fade.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Of course it was hard not seeing each other every day, but they made it work. It helped to focus on other things. Like this radio interview he was supposed to be doing with Liam.  
"I've got another massive Niall fan on the phone now," Liam was saying.  
"Massive fan?" Niall thought to himself. Of course he knew he'd been rising in popularity ever since he'd done that interview with Zayn, but actually having fans? He didn't think so.  
"His name is Zayn!" Liam continued and Niall's breath caught in his throat.  
Could it be? "Zayn is that you?" Niall asked the excitement rising in his voice.  
"It is, yeah," Said the familiar voice. Niall wasn't sure that he wasn't going to cry. With the tour and conflicting time schedules all they'd had time for was texting lately. It felt like years since Niall had heard Zayn's voice.  
"I just want to make you smile is that okay?" Zayn asked and Niall could hear the smile in his own voice.  
"Yes Zayn I love you," Niall found himself saying before he could stop himself.  
Niall could hear the hitch in Zayn's voice before he responded, "I love you too Niall,"


End file.
